


Feyre Tells Tamlin Off

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: Feyre is done spying and she released all her pent-up rage and emotions and sets Tamlin straight.





	Feyre Tells Tamlin Off

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read ACOWAR yet so don't know what will happen but I just had to write a scene in which Feyre tells Tamlin off and finally lets loose all the emotions that she has to keep bottled up at the Spring Court.

I had always know it would come to this. Ever since that day I had let Tamlin take me back to the Spring Court I knew I would run out of time. I had played my cards well, played Tamlin’s broken and obedient bride for months, knowing my days as a spy were numbered, while slowly planning my revenge. If I were to be honest with myself I hadn’t expected it to last this long but it seemed that Tamlin truly wasn’t as perceptive as I’d given him credit for.  
But now he knew. And he was looking at me, cold rage visible in his eyes.  
“Why Feyre,” he said. “Why would you do this, after everything I’ve given you, after everything I’ve done for you.  
I glared at him. “You mean after you watched me being tortured by Amarantha for three whole months while you did nothing, while I hurled my guts up every night, while you locked me up in your house to keep your mind at ease, while you went out and refused to tell me anything about what you were doing. While you dragged me away from my mate - my mate after I told you I wanted nothing to do with you or your court. You expect me to be grateful for any of that?”  
Tamlin loosed a breath, his stare still cold. “I protected you,” he said. “I loved you, do you have any idea what it was like watching you Under the Mountain? I did everything I could to make sure nothing like that would ever happen to you again. I needed you to be safe, some of my methods might have been wrong but I won’t apologize for protecting you.”  
“I know,” I said quietly. For all his faults, I knew that Tamlin had only wanted to protect me, but I said, “You locked me up, like a trophy for safe-keeping. You never listened to me, you never once considered what I might need, you might have convinced yourself that what you did was for my own good but you thought only of yourself, ever since we met. What about what _I_ did for _you_? I killed for you, I killed two innocent faeries for you and not a day goes by that I don't think about it, that I don't loathe myself for what I did. I gave up so much for you, Tamlin, I even tried to go along with your wished, tried to convince myself that it was for the best but it killed me, not to be able to do anything. I was imprisoned for months under the mountain and you somehow expected me to have no objections when you wanted me to be locked up in your house?"  
I was shaking with rage by now, I could feel the heat in my mouth, the sweat in my palms but I ignored it, willing myself to cool.  
“Would you have ever given me a second look if you didn’t need me to break your curse?”  
Tamlin said nothing but I hadn’t expected an answer from him either.  
“I was a pawn to you, a means to an end. We loved each other, we truly did, we needed each other. You needed someone to break your curse and I -“ I paused. “After five years of taking care of my family I needed someone to take care of me, and you did, you not only took care of me but my family as well.”  
I was speaking softly now, but Tamlin still didn’t say anything. He just listened. I wanted to laugh, only when it was too late did he finally listen, it seemed.  
“But we don’t need each other anymore,” I said. “I can’t be your trophy bride, Tamlin. I can never be content sitting around painting all day, having your sentries trail me, while you are out there. I tried to tell you but you never listened. You wouldn’t even let me train so that I might be able to protect myself, because what would you be to me if I didn’t need you to protect me anymore?”  
“Rhysand still has you under his spell it seems,” Tamlin said, slowly.  
I laughed, a cold, cruel laugh.  
“You really are so blinded by your hatred of him that you can’t even see that you have hurt me more than he ever could. He is my mate.”  
“The King og Hybern-“ Tamlin began but I cut him off. “The King og Hybern really must have been arrogant to think he had the ability to break a mating bond. All he did was break our agreement, the one I made with Rhys Under the Mountain. Even back then he took care of me, helped me when you couldn’t, when you wouldn’t.”  
“What was I supposed to do?” Tamlin sneered.  
“Do you remember the last day before my final task?” I asked him.  
Tamlin Winced.  
“Our first moment alone together, what did you do? You tried to fuck me instead of finding away out - a way for us to escape.”  
For the first time Tamlin truly looked ashamed.  
“What was the first thing you did after Rhys brought me home at the end of my first week with him?” I asked. I didn’t wait for Tamlin to answer as I said, “You wanted to interrogate me, to learn anything you could from me, while all I wanted was to be with you, to love you and be back in your arms. Once again you cared more about yourself and your blasted feud with Rhys than about me. And because of that hatred you didn’t even consider allying yourself with him against the King, no you joined the enemy, and for what?”  
I was breathing heavily. All that pent-up rage, all those bottled up feelings, I had finally said it. Everything was out in the open now, it was like a weight the size of a mountain had been lifted off my shoulders.  
“Your alliance with Hybern cost you everything, Tamlin,” I said calmly. “It cost you me, your court and your lands. You failed Tamlin, you failed everyone, and the worst part is that you don’t even realize it.”  
Tamlin’s face was unreadable, a stone-cold mask.  
“You may not be my bride anymore,” he said. “But you are still my subject, Rhysand stole you away from me and for that he must pay.”  
I sighed. There truly was no way out for him, it seemed.  
“Firstly,” I said, “I am not an item that can be stolen, secondly, I am no one’s subject, I never was, I may be High Fae now but my human heart will always make me an outsider. And thirdly you were the one who conspired to kill Rys’s family, anything after that you brought upon yourself. Including this.”  
A ball of fire had emerged in my hand and I threw it at Tamlin who managed to duck out of the way. But I hadn’t aimed for him anyways and my fireball found its target - the mansion behind him, Tamlin’s mansion, the mansion that used to be my home. Soon it would nothing but ash and ruins.  
“Goodbye Tamlin,” I said and winnowed away.


End file.
